<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Gone (trad fr) by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734937">Just Gone (trad fr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le flux de pensées de Daryl alors qu’il regardait le pont brûler et contemplait la perte de Rick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes (one-sided), Rick Grimes/Michonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Gone (trad fr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts">TWDObsessive</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550906">Just Gone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive">TWDObsessive</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je sentis l’explosion dans ma poitrine – le feu et la fumée emplissant mes yeux, mes poumons, le son raisonnant dans mes oreilles. Et c’était comme si j’étais déchiré en deux. J’avais vu Rick se tenir là, sa position ferme malgré sa blessure, son python armé, et j’avais su ce qu’il avait prévu. Il avait prévu de partir, prévu de nous protéger une dernière fois. J’avais pu voir la blessure à ses entrailles de la où j’étais dans le bois. Du sang coulait hors de lui et il le savait. Et puis un cas de feu qui résonna pour une éternité et l’explosion et il était parti. Juste parti.</p><p>Je regardai le pont alors qu’il était englouti par les flammes, assommé, essayant de comprendre ce que je venais juste de voir. Rick. Rick putain de Grimes. Comment est-ce que le monde pouvait continuer de tourner sans lui ? Je regardai à côté de moi, pour quoi, je ne savais pas… peut-être pour Rick. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que je me rappelai de lui il y a quelques heures à peine dans le trou. Je lui avais plus ou moins dit… à ma façon. Dit que je mourrais pour lui et je voulais vraiment le dire et mourir pour quelqu’un est la plus grande preuve d’amour qu’il y ait dans ce monde. Et je l’aime… l’aimais. Je serais mort pour Rick et je souhaitais que c’était le cas. La façon dont il m’avait regardé à ce dernier instant. Ce petit sourire, ces yeux fiers. Je savais ce qu’il avait essayé de me dire, comme toujours. Il partait avec son cœur empli d’amour pour moi. C’était ce que j’avais toujours voulu entendre.</p><p>Je n’avais rien. Pas d’enfants, pas de partenaire, pas de raison à part de protéger ma famille et je serais mort dix fois pour eux. Ils étaient tous ma famille. Glenn. Beth. Hershel. Carl. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le seul debout, à regarder ma famille se briser ? Prends-moi. Je t’en supplie, Dieu. Tu prends les <em>mauvaises</em> personnes.</p><p>Et pourtant c’était à cause de moi. Je m’étais emballé dans la clairière et Glenn en était mort. J’étais là avec Beth et je n’avais pas pu la protéger. J’avais dis à Carl de ne pas tirer sur le Gouverneur et Hershel est mort. Et me voilà à nouveau avec Rick. Je l’avais amené dans ce coin de la forêt et je l’avais <em>laissé</em>. Comment est-ce que je pouvais vivre avec moi-même ? La culpabilité était comme un bloc de ciment dans une rivière. J’étais submergé de culpabilité et de chagrin, me noyant dedans.</p><p>Je pris une grande inspiration, mes yeux toujours brûlants à cause des larmes et de la fumée. Ma vie avait été renversée en quelques secondes. Je suivais Rick depuis la carrière. Depuis la ferme, la prison. On avait passé les Claimers, les Termites, les Loups, la Grande Guerre. Et on avait passé tous ça ensemble, sauvant la vie l’un de l’autre plus de fois que je ne pouvais compter. C’était toujours moi et Rick. Toujours.</p><p>Mais jambes étaient tremblantes et faibles et je m’assis contre un tronc d’arbre. Je ne voulais voir personne, pour l’instant. Je devais me débarrasser des larmes avant et il n’y avait pas de fin en vue. Je me laissais pleurer. Je n’aurais plus jamais une amitié forte comme celle-ci. Il était mon <em>frère</em>. Il était tout pour moi. Et j’étais assis là à me demander si j’avais des regrets pour ne jamais lui avoir dit avec des mots à quel point il était important pour moi. Mais je savais qu’il savait. Il connaissait mon cœur mieux que moi. Il connaissait mon âme.</p><p>J’entendis un bruissement de feuilles et je me tournais à contre cœur, m’attendant à être face à face avec un walker et espérant que ce ne serait pas le corps réanimé, sans but, de Rick. J’étais presque sûr que si ça l’était, je le laisserais m’avoir. Mais c’était, de toutes choses, un chien. Un clebs galeux sans collier. Il s’approcha et je tendis la main.</p><p>"Hey, toi. Tu cherches un ami ?"</p><p>Le chien s’approcha avec précaution, reniflant, et je remarquai de yeux bleus foncés aussi tristes que je me sentais. Il s’assit à côté de moi et posa son menton sur mon genou. On s’assit ensemble en silence pendant de longues minutes, tous les deux regardant les flammes sur le pont détruit, les walkers en feu tombant dans la rivière en dessous.</p><p>"Je l’aimais, tu sais,"dis-je en caressant sa tête. "Chaque fois qu’il posait sa main sur moi ou tenait mon regard, il me faisait me sentir vivant dans ce monde mort."</p><p>Le chien tint mon regard, hochant presque la tête de compréhension. "Je l’ai presque embrassé une fois. Presque. C’était le jour avant qu’il ne couche avec Michonne pour la première fois. Je me demande s’il aurait accepté si je l’avais fait."</p><p>Le chien gémit de sympathie.</p><p>"On se tenait si proche, regardant dans un champ après que Jésus ait volé notre camion. Pas un nuage dans le ciel. Je ne me souviens plus de quoi on parlait mais je me souviens quand on a arrêté et qu’on a partagé un regard. Il y avait plus dans ses yeux et si j’avais eu une chance c’était là."</p><p>Soudainement, alors que j’étais assis près du pont en feu, je réalisai que je ne sentirai plus jamais son contact, ne verrai plus jamais ses yeux. L’idée de ‘jamais’ pesait lourd dans mon cœur et de nouvelles larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ma joue. Le chien commença à lécher ma main, essayant de son mieux de me consoler.</p><p>Je me laissais sangloter, m’étranglant sur des larmes, mes poings sur mes yeux. Je n’avais aucune idée de combien de temps était passé quand j’ai finalement arrêté, complètement séché. Le soleil se couchait, la fumée se dissipait et il était simplement l’heure de retourner à la maison, mais sans Rick c’était comme si je n’avais plus de maison. Je me levai et commençai à marcher vers Alexandria, pensant que j’avais besoin d’être avec Judith. Alors que je marchais, le chien me suivais avec enthousiasme. Je me penchai pour ébouriffer sa fourrure et réalisai que en dessous de ses longs poils il y avait un collier après tout. Je m’agenouillai et regardai l’étiquette bleue délavée. Le nom écrit dessus était Maverick, mais le MAVE était abîmé et effacé. Si tu regardais rapidement c’était comme s’il était écrit Rick.</p><p>"Viens avec moi, Maverick," dis-je. "C’est pas le genre de monde où il faut être seul."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>TWDObsessive tumblr : <a href="https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/">TWDObsessive</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>